As an in-vehicle audio apparatus, there is an apparatus in which a mobile music reproducing device is inserted and housed in a storage tray, and music recorded in the music reproducing device is reproduced so as to be output from a speaker or the like arranged inside the vehicle in accordance with an operation performed from the outside.
In such an in-vehicle audio apparatus, since vibration occurs during the driving of the vehicle, it is necessary to suppress the effect of the vibration by holding the inserted music reproducing device in a stable state.
Thus, there is an in-vehicle audio apparatus in the related art in which a music reproducing device inserted into the inside of a casing is held by pressing it by using a rotatable pressing lever (for example, see JP-A-2000-332433, FIG. 17).
In the in-vehicle audio apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-332433, a casing is formed in the shape of a box open on the front side, and a first roller is supported at an upper portion of the front end of the casing, and a rotatable pressing lever is arranged inside the casing. The pressing lever is supported by the casing with its rear end portion configured as a point of support for rotation and can be rotatable so as to approximately vertically move the front end portion. In the front end portion of the pressing lever, a second roller is supported, and the pressing lever is maintained to be in a state in which the front side is lowered and is biased by a spring in a direction in which the front end portion is moved to the approximately lower side.
In the in-vehicle audio apparatus, a music reproducing device that has a main body and a lid body that is opened or closed by being rotated with respect to the main body is inserted and housed in the storage tray. As the music reproducing device is inserted into the casing from the front side in accordance with the movement of the storage tray, first, the first roller is slid in the lid body so as to rotate in a direction for closing the lid body. Thereafter, when the storage tray is moved further to the rear side, the music reproducing device is brought into contact with the second roller, and, by moving the music reproducing device so as to dive into the lower side of the pressing lever, the second roller is slid in the lid body, and the pressing lever is rotated in a direction opposite to the biased direction so as to close the lid body. The music reproducing device is pressed from the upper side by the second roller that is supported by the pressing lever having the front end portion biased in a direction for moving to the approximately lower side so as to be held inside the casing.